


「杰森水仙］交叉的世界

by rox08094



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: ak桶剛從阿卡姆瘋人院逃出來，遇上剛從棺材爬出來的杰森。





	「杰森水仙］交叉的世界

**Author's Note:**

> ＃Ak桶叫jason，紅頭罩就叫杰森  
＃因為ak桶臉上有j字，所以感覺用英文比較容易記（？），希望大家不會混亂2333

同一個地方，但早上的哥譚和夜上的哥譚是完全兩個世界，雖然同樣都是混亂的地方，但氣質不同，天剛暗下不久，除了酒吧和不怕死的店鋪，其他店都已經早早關門，掛上營業結束的牌子，哥譚的黑暗面這才爬出來到處活躍一番。

此時在哥譚郊區附近，一名披著破破烂烂棕色布料的男人，正在搖搖欲墜地走，兜帽遮住將近半張臉，陰影籠罩著那人的臉上看不清面貌。

除了那件棕色布料，Jason全身上下濕透了，连续不断地滴下水来，一股浓浓的海水味刺激着Jason的嗅觉，還隱約的聞到嗆鼻的血腥味，明顯剛從海邊游完漫無目的地來到郊區。

他剛從阿卡姆瘋人院逃出來，從那個三面環海的小島上，躲过小丑的眼線，跳入海里抱着一個浮板游了幾公里，終於到達了這裡。

雨開始淅瀝淅瀝地下著，他繼續蹣跚前走，不知走了多久，本該茂密的樹林開始變得稀疏，接著便發現他不知不覺地來到了墓地。

之後，他該要往哪兒逃？

他已經失去可歸之處。

一手扶著樹身，Jason有些迷茫地望向四周，一排排的坟墓並列面向他，就好像背後有命運安排般，歡迎他的到來，嘲笑他這個死人就該待在這裡。

結果他右手邊不遠處的坟墓突然，裂出一道裂缝，一只手從土壤中伸出手，Jason猛然退後，警惕地望向那個方向。

一道閃電一閃而過，照亮了乌云密布的天空，緊接著的是震耳欲聋的聲音，但Jason沒聽漏那微弱的求救聲，雖然很微弱，但充滿求生欲。

「……救……救、命……」

那個人和他可其相似，他一開始也是這樣的，在小丑的虐待下，他不停地說話，拖延時間等待蝙蝠俠的到來，期望那細小的光芒終於出現他的面前。但他累了，被關在那裡不知時間，他變得無話可說，最後甚至哀求小丑殺了他。

Jason走過去低頭看著那不斷挣扎的手，手上的指甲已經磨烂，甚至有些已經脫落。

真的很像對不對？

他有點妒忌這個還苦苦挣扎的那人。

Jason蹲下身開始徒手挖泥土，但經過雨水滲入的泥土變得鬆軟，但同時亦會更加重、更消耗體力。

真好，這個人在絕望的時刻，還可以被人救起。

內心雖然妒忌對方，但他們本該不應承受這種罪，知道這種痛苦的人，有他一個人就夠了。

*

杰森缓慢地睜開眼，入眼看到的是灰暗的天花板，頭痛地記起自己被關在棺材裡，之後他挖了很久，直到有人抓住他的手拉起來。

那時候，他隱約的看到在閃電照亮下，那人的臉上有j字的疤痕，但在這惡劣天氣他們現在的位置，不是說話的好地方，他們一起互相扶持走下去，然後找到荒廢的木屋將就一下。

「醒了？」聲音從杰森在旁边不遠处傳來。

杰森聞言，努力地扭頭望過去，结果怔了一怔，因為喊他的人正靠坐在牆邊，擁有和他一模一樣的臉，不過他很快回复他該有的冷靜。

Jason挑眉繼續說，「我自身都難保了，可別抱怨我沒替你包紮好傷口。」

世界上遇上和自己有一模一樣臉孔的人，並不是沒有的，曾經有人這樣遇上了還一起拍照放上臉書，結果還找到了7個和他們一樣臉的人，說不定他就是遇上了這情況，而且更別說對方還比他多了一道j字的疤痕呢？

杰森手撐在地上，坐起來，「我昏迷了多久？」

「不多，就25分鐘左右。」Jason望望窗口，天氣依然還是這麼惡劣，「現在一時半也出不去，不如先說說你為怎麼會從棺材爬出來？」

「如你所見，他們都當我死了，沒想到我還有命爬出來吧……」杰森頓了一頓自嘲說，「你呢？你又是什麼才變成這樣的？」

Jason 嘖了一聲，掦起略帶有點輕浮的笑容，「還能怎麼樣，不就是被小丑關在阿卡姆瘋人院，每次蝙蝠俠把犯人丟去瘋人院，就是還沒發現我就在他腳底之下。」

「小丑？蝙蝠俠？」杰森側頭一看，閃電再次次閃過，他這才看到Jason棕色布料底下的制服，瞳孔一縮，「你也是羅賓？！」

Jason也從種種跡象發現了什麼，眼神鋒利地抬起頭，直視杰森兇惡問，「……你叫什麼？」

「……杰森。」

Jason低頭笑了一聲，「巧了，我他媽的也是叫Jason 。」

「杰森. 托德？」杰森不甘心再次發言，有一個假設在他的內心出現，但他不願承认這個假設，因為這實在是太超乎現實了。

「讓我猜猜你全名是叫Jason. Peter.Todd ？」Jason略為挑撥問。

「對，這可是太他媽的有趣了。」

杰森躺回床上，好好消化自己不但一覺醒就發現自己躺在棺材裡，還一穿就穿越到平行世界這個消息，手覆蓋在自己的臉上，沉默了一會兒，缓缓地開始說，「……不管如此，謝謝你救了我。」

「……」

Jason沒有回應，只是別過頭默默說，「繼續睡吧，我們明天再討論接下來怎麼辦……」

不，也許他才是該道謝那一位。

在他迷惘不知去路的時候，杰森就這樣出現Jason的眼前，把杰森拉出來的那一刻，看到對方和自己相似的臉孔，他就好像回到過去阻止悲劇把自己救了似的，雖然深知這只是錯覺，但這給了他少許的安慰。

而且扶著杰森一起走的時候，Jason意識漸漸摸糊，體力告罄的身體終於要倒下來，是杰森突然用力支撐他的身體，跌跌撞撞繼續往前走，要是沒有對方，說不定他早就堅持不下去。

在你說謝謝的那一刻，其實你也拯救了我。


End file.
